Human Love
by TheLionTree
Summary: Before Angel, Before Moxie, Before Everything Else, He Was Just Jack. Maybe he would have stayed Jack, if the accident hadn't happened. How Jack met & lost his first wife, a Siren named Janis. T for now, may change.
1. Chapter 1

_So I've had this story bouncing around in my head about Jack and his First Wife/Angel's Bio-Mom. So I'm writing this in an attempt to get back in this habit, and purge this story from my brain. Jack hasn't fully become evil, or even the man you see in the Pre-Sequel. He's an unsure, younger man, with a lot of promise..that finds a Siren, something he's been a little obsessed with, and together they forge a relationship where they are trying to be better people...but the world of Pandora has an effect. I'm also going to set the place for Moxie's betrayal and why that pulls apart his psyche so much.  
I'm going to rate this T for now, but it might go M if I feel it warrants it._

* * *

 **Introduction**

Something no one ever talks about is how big Jacks hands are-how strong he is when he sets his palm on your shoulder and squeezes. I could always forget how awful things were when he touched me. I had finally started to believe him when he said nothing could slip from his grasp.

The look on his face right now would scare me if the pain from my broken body hadn't already resigned me to death. He's yelling something. I wish I could read lips. Meanwhile, the walls of this pocket universe are closing in. I guess I really don't need anything but the look in his eyes to know what he's feeling.

He always looked conflicted when I met him-worried, angry, scared. Honestly, I thought he'd be the one Pandora would eat up first. Sorry baby, all I can do is mouth "I love you," before you vanish. Tell our daughter I love her too.

* * *

I remember I'd fucked up. I wasn't strong, but I could open doors sometimes, & Mom wasn't suppose to be the one who fell through. If only she'd acted faster and saved herself he could have forgiven me.

She had a better chance than Dad at surviving. If only that other woman had never come around, but then I don't think she knew he had a family. Maybe none of this would have happened if he didn't like flirting with pretty girls. I guess I've tried not to think about it.

Hyperion made me lose a lot more than a mother that day, like my freedom. The feeling of my feet on the ground seems far and strange. I've learned to fly at the cost of my legs.

Though sometimes when I go to sleep I can hear the cagey growl in Jack's voice right before he shoved me in the machine. "I know you didn't mean to sweetie. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe princess. Mommy's going to be alright. _Just shut up and sit in the chair Angel."_

She'd hate you if she knew what you've forced me to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anyone you'd like to see pop up in the story? What do you think so far? Please Read/Review!_

* * *

Hyperion had a lot of faith in a bunch of green kids fresh from the inner planets. Sure some of them had 30 - years on Janis, but she could tell from their soft skin an d easy smiles they'd never spent any time on the edge planets.

The mercenaries she worked with looked like they'd been carved from pumice. Rough, dyed, pot marked, and crude - a testimony to what a lifetime on the edges would do to a person. Even Janis had become worn and rough in her five years here. Hard experiences had taught her to tuck her bright orange hair in a cap and to wear long sleeves. It took years to learn if you could trust someone and some secrets were lucrative.

Despite the red battle armor with the word "Engineering" emblazoned across the front, these Hyperion goons were going to be picked off fast. "Do any of you even know how to fire the weapons your company makes?" she asked.

A smattering of hands raised. Always the same group, the three or four who hadn't been born in the inner worlds.

"We're going to fucking die," Daze said. He pushed up his worn combat up, his finger seeming to point at the naked Hokum girl painted on the side as he walked to the back of the platform. Janis stared down at her escortees on the pavement, their metal covered faces lit by the rocket blasting back into space.

"Take the trash cans off," she ordered. "Please tell me you have civilian clothes on under there."

"Dress suits," one of the ones who kept raising his hand spoke up. "That idiot Tassiter thinks you should dress smart even on field ops."

The man pulled his helmet off with everyone else, revealing a long face with strong features that would be attractive if his confidence carried to his eyes they way it came out of his mouth.

"I'm surprised you didn't strangle yourselves with your ties when you put those rust buckets on," Daze said.

A chuckle came from the man who'd spoken up, his grin weak on one side, as if the mercenaries made him nervous. Janis recognized him as the one in the file with the mismatched eyes. His photo was at least 5 - years old and he had grown into his nose and high cheekbones.

"So you're Handsome Jack?" Janis said.

"Am I?" His smile grew bigger, showing a perfect row of teeth.

"Boy did that get him excited," Simone said. The female mercenary rolled her dark brown eyes and pointed at an overweight man to his right. "Just so you know, we are calling that one Fat Jack so we can tell you apart."

"Or you could call me by my middle name, Alan."

"Shut up Fat Jack," Daze interrupted. "We can meet and greet later. Right now all you need to know is that we've been hired to haul your asses to an abandoned Dahl facility so Hyperion can try to force salvage rights and take advantage of the research done there. On the way you will be shot at, stabbed, and jostled in a very uncomfortable bus. I have a 25 percent acceptable fatality allowance, so even your parent corporation thinks you're going to die. I think I should have asked for 50 percent now that I see you."

"How uncomfortable is the bus?" A dark haired scientist named Nakayama asked. "Some of us have the piles and don't like being uncomfortable."

Janis covered her face and tried not to laugh as Daze lips parted, his gaze refocused on the little man asking questions.

"Really fucking uncomfortable," Simon said. "But if I were you I'd worry more about some drugged up psycho deciding your ham hocks would pair well with his rotgut."

"Touche," Nakayama added. "I'll just grin and bear it."

Janis felt a sneer form. "Is that what your mom says on Sunday nights?" Everyone but Nakayama laughed. "Get out of that armor and I'll send one of the rear gunners to town to get the ladies decent pants and shoes and the men T-shirts. You're going to be walking targets otherwise."

"Who's paying for that?" Daze asked.

"Who's got an acceptable kill ratio?"

Shrinking his lips so he looked like and infant about to take a crap let Janis know she'd bested Daze. Walking down the hall she looked for a gunner who looked like he had a lick of sense but settled for one who could count credits. This would be long ride.

* * *

Everyone in Hyperion now wore a combination of mismatched dress slacks and old grungy t-shirts that had turned grey where you could still see the original fabric through stains. The women in the group who had worn skirts were lucky if the pants they were given weren't so baggy and long it looked like the hey had switched to a dress.

The atmosphere filled with the whispered complaints about the clothing's smell and lack of style. Sneers painted the faces of men and women use to all the luxuries of life, only to vanquish as they were handed overly complicated Hyperion pistols upon entering one of three busses.

The good looking Jack sat across from Janis on the middle bus, obviously trying not to stare at her dark orange pupils-she assumed his kindness came out of respect between freaks. She could get the color altered at one of those day clinics but had decided just to make peace with herself instead.

He had this lopsided smile that forced his eyebrow up. He didn't say much during the ride, and she soon realized the smile emerged when he seemed concerned or amused. Occasionally he'd turn it on her, his brow scrunching slightly as he scrutinized.

Janis instinctively pushed her fingers through the holes in the bottom of her shirt, the feeling of the fabric pushing on the soft skin between her fingers a comfort. He took interest in her neck, looking but not looking, and she tried to avoid making sure her collar covered her skin.

Eventually his gaze drew the attention of the little Asian man named Nakayama-who groaned every time the bus jostled him. The sound of his complaints, coupled with the smell of sweating off-worlders, made her pull on her shirt harder. She could yell and make Jack stop looking, but all that would do is further frighten the group of already nervous nerds.

"So why aren't you on the roof shooting at those lizard birds with everyone else?" Nakayama asked.

"You don't put all your aces on the table," she said.

Her voice brought a bigger smile from Jack, whose neck snapped to look at her when Nakayama addressed her.

"No offense but you don't look very strong," Nakayama said.

"No offense but you sound like an idiot."

"Forgive him, you're the first woman he's talked to who isn't his mom," Jack said.

Janis exhaled and rolled her eyes back. Virgin humor, how sophisticated. She figured rumors of the Dahl station being haunted weren't the only reasons no other mercinaries wanted to work with Hyperion corporate lackeys.

"I Echo my aunt Yuki and her daughter every few weeks."

Nakayama's obliviousness made Janis' eyes open wider, before she locked eyes with Jack. They both laughed at the shared perplexity. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"What? It's true."

At the exact same moment Janis and Jack blurted out, "We need to get you laid."

Upon finishing the statement the two faced each other, as she reconsidered her opinion of the man sitting across from her. Neither breathed as they starred, the secret of their isolation and the choices that brought them here seeming to have lead up to their meeting. Fate? She felt a question form on the tips of her tongue, something about where he was from or if he wanted to share some of Daze's liquor when they got to the location.

Then the engine on the bus exploded.

Janis didn't falter, she grabbed Jack by the neck of his ancient T-shirt and drug him towards the exit, as a rocket broke open the section they had been sitting in.

"Shit," Janis chanted. "Shit, shit, shit."

"I hate seeing such a pretty young lady use such bad la…" Janis cut Jack off by throwing her body weight against his chest and forcing him to the floor as another mortar shook the vehicle.

"You're on top of me." Jack said from the top of a body of mostly dead bodies.

Shifting her weight to see if she was hurt, Janis paused for a second on something firm, then looked at Jack. "Well that's either your pistol, or you like it."

"No, actually that's me," Nakayama said, lifting his hand next to his face. She hadn't noticed his contorted body under Jacks. In lieu of explication the scientist raised his pistol, forcing a soft laugh from Janis.

"If you were feeling his gun, then what am I feeling?" Jack asked.

A long moment of silence passed between the three of them, as gunfire erupted around the bus. Nakayama inhaled with a "tisk" sound and answered, "Okay so maybe that's me too."

Janis blinked in time with Jack, both sighing before muttering something about standing up and doing their best not to look at Nakayama. The Asian scientist turned to face away from them, adjusted himself, and caused another pinned person to groan in complaint.

"Oh come on, it happens sometimes when I get scared," he said. "You know fear boners? Fear boners? Look stimulus combined with extreme stress can cause arousal… Shut up it's normal! Don't judge me with your cold, heartless eyes."

Janis rubbed her face, listening to Nakayama ramble, before looking at the woman at the bottom of the pile of broken Engineers. With a huff of air she put her hand on the little man's shoulder and said, "Dude, she just died, let it go."

"Oh," Nakayama said. "Ohhhhh. So when she died the last thing she saw was…"

"Your turgid man cannon saluting the stars," Jack broke in, rubbing his temples. "Can we get out of here before another missile finishes us off, and I don't mean massage parlor style."

"Gross dude," Nakayama said. "I just killed someone with my dick and you're making orgasm jokes? Too soon."

Before she could make a suggestion to shoot Nakayama and leave him here, Jack had his coworker by the neck and shoved against the wall of the he bus. "You idiot, someone is out there trying to kill us and you're scolding me for making an off color joke. Do me a favor and shut up before I shove your weird perverted penis down your sobering pie hole, over and over, until it explodes all over you."

"You kids from The Big H sure know how to make a girl uncomfortable."

Both men looked at Janis as if they had forgotten her existence. Bullets ripped through the bus near them, puncturing holes of leaking daylight and killing the few survivors left in the back of the bus.

"Maybe we should run away before we die," Nakayama said.

"Good idea." Simone's voice boomed from behind Janis. Her dark skin had taken on a sheen of dust and perspiration, while newly torn holes dotted her clothes. Between gritted teeth she hissed at the corpses littering the floor of the vehicle. "We're so not getting our deposit back."

"Retreat to point echelon and wait for the others to catch up?" Janis needed the situation to be back under control before they all died.

"That's the plan," Simone said as she tapped the hole in the bus she'd entered through. "You make the big booms and get the primary to safety, I'll take Hemorrhoids and start out in the other direct to draw fire away."

"I resent being called Hemorrhoids," Nakayama said.

"It's better than Creepy Boner," Janis said. Indicating Jack join her she added, "You with me."

"Creepy boner?" Simone asked as Janis rushed past her into the battlefield.

Daze stood on top of the flipped third bus, a smoldering cigar clenched in his purplish lips. The Hyperion engineers on either side of him fired clumsily at the enemy who had taken cover behind rat racers. "Looks like bandits at least. This would be bad if Atlas had shown up."

"This is good?" Jack asked.

"It'll get better when Janis blows them up and gets you to safety." Simone said as she pushed Nakayama in the opposite direction.

A few steps into the sandy loam that covered this part of Pandora, Jack repeated Simone words as a question. "Big boom huh?"

Rather than explain why she didn't have a missed launcher to back up the claim, Janis stuck out her right hand as she walked and a line of orange light escaped from her palm, shot out towards the bandits, and caused the person it hit to explode like a grenade.

"Boom," Janis said, feeling no other explication would be needed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thoughts, opinions, advise? I'd be interested to hear where people would like to see this go. Thanks for my most recent follow. Encouragement helps me put time into this stuff._

* * *

Flattown wasn't hell, but there weren't a lot of worse places in the universe. The rusted shacks of reconstituted corporate scrap seemed browner and full of bigger holes than anywhere on the planet. The settlers were all retired bandits or the castoffs of merciless companies, embittered and forgotten. Janis wouldn't have bothered stopping here, but walking through the desert without water would kill them faster.

As they walked down the street more than one gap toothed yokel called out "Hey shiny shoes, I gots something hard yous can polish." Followed by dusty laughter and coughs kicked up by too long in The Dusts.

"I swear," Jack said after the third comment about his loafers, "When I become the head of Hyperion, I'm going to hang every last outlaw in this hideous town."

"I didn't know I was walking with the future king."

"I guess Tassiter see's potential in me and that's why my safety was high priority." Jack walked taller, then tried to stiffen his collar with a flourish, only to have his hand fall when met with air.

"You're going to have every bandit in town mark us if you don't act cooler and talk softer. You have tourist written all over you."

"So what? Let the, come,they can get blown away by my Siren."

The audacity of his words made Janis pause in the street. Her eyes lifted in surprise and her lips drew into a thin line. Her head shook in disapproval, and as she searched his face she saw Jack's cocky smile shrink as he slumped forward. His resignation empowered her, and she took the boost of energy to push past her own fear and exhaustion towards her second floor rental.

The smell of boiled cabbage and fish belched out of steam pipes near her door, making the dirt on her face feel like a slick coating of mud. Once inside she realized she'd pulled Jack along by her hand and not his shirt collar, the orange tattoos on the back of her palm contrasting his smooth skin. Then she followed his look down and confirmed he'd noticed.

As if he were a fire, she yanked her hand back and pulled the finger holes of her shirt over the orange marks. Next she rubbed her face with the fabric, turned away from Jack, unable to face whatever he thought he knew.

He didn't say anything. Instead he walked around her with careful steps , the hard soles of his shoes clicking against the wood slats. A large hand came to rest on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, before trailing down her arm to hold her right hand. Inside she fought with herself like a drowning person fights for air. Then at the surface of her lake of conflict she saw two calico eyes staring back. In that moment she felt all of the air escape her lungs as she drowned in one blue and one green eye.

Jack said nothing. His hand held hers, the warmth of his body growing hotter from being over a restaurant kitchen. With his free hand he tucked a strand of bright orange hair back into her cap and whispered, "I knew it. I never thought I'd see another one, let alone have her wings erupt and defend me like a glowing battle angel."

Despite the way he almost trembled in awe, she felt his spell break and Janis pulled her hand away. "Never thought you'd see _one_ huh? One. Like I'm some kind of item you lock in a museum and study. God, at least that other guy only sounds like an idiot on accident."

"Hey, we both don't mean it when we sound like idiots." Somehow his face remained serious until what he'd said occurred to Jack. "I mean, I think you're so amazing it turns me on… like my mind. I mean you make me think that you're amazing because you are."

Rather than make things worse, Janis sat down on her worn red sofa and stared at the engineer she'd been tasked with protecting. Jack's sunken eyes reflected a fear she knew too well. Her heart twisted in her chest as she shook her head and the fact she'd ever tried to make a living as a mercenary.

The way he watched her hands ,made her sit still, forcing her to hold them in her folded lap until she gained the ability to breathe again. When he finally turned, covering his mouth with his fingers, she exhaled and tugged off her cap.

"So what do you know about Sirens?"

"I only know what one is because I saw one as a boy." He turned as he said this, his words trailing off as he saw her stingy mess of orange hair that fell down to her chin. "You're like sunshine."

She didn't know how to respond. "And you're like Jack. And Jack is a very lucky man to have seen two Sirens. There are only supposed to be six of us alive at any given time and two are on Pandora."

"So you know the other one?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, and this is the end of us talking about her."

Neither seemed to know what to say, and Janis began to consider going down stairs for food when he spoke up.

"You're prettier than her."

"Thanks?"

"I'm starting to sound like Nakayama."

A shrill snort made her throat hurt and Janis leaned forward to pull a half full bottle of water out from under the coffee table in front of the sofa she'd been sitting on. Taking a swig she resealed the cap then offered the rest to Jack."

Taking the bottle he added, "At least I'm not poking you in the back with my creepy stress boner," before drinking the last of the liquid.

They both laughed. "Not that I'd mind," he added, making her instantly shut up."

"I'm female, Jack."

She could see him flex inwards as his fingers picked at an old scab on his arm. "Yeah, I am good at making things really uncomfortable."

"You know, if you're going to say weird crap, don't apologize and move on before anyone notices. People'd respect you more if you stopped acting like you expected to be slapped."

"Or beaten with a jagged pipe till I bleed?" A phony smile plastered across his face but he at least seemed sincere. Janis smiled softly back and pushed him in the center of his chest and felt him push back in confusion.

"I like to pretend like I'm someone from an Echo Cast," She said. "I wasn't always a mercenary you know, so when I'm out in the field I pretend to be Ripley from that Lost Marine flick."

"I always liked those cop drama Echo's," Jack added. "I could be the suave hero, with great lines and a winning sense of humor."

Jack raised to his full height and pulled on the edge of his molded t-shirt. Janis beamed at him now, a fondness for the awkward man growing in her. He had some kind of potential, for what she couldn't say, but even in his worst moment you couldn't help but root for the guy.

"See, you really do look like a hero when you stand up straighter," she said. "You're tall, so that makes you seem more powerful than most people. use it to your advantage."

How easily he lapped up the comments, as if he were secretly hoping someone would show him appreciation for years. He walked around her small apartment now, and she could almost run the lines from a detective flick through her head as he stopped to examine things then moved on to another. Eventually his gaze crossed the unkempt sheets in her bedroom then he looked at her with consideration. "So are we staying here for the night?"

"You're sleeping on the sofa." His words made Janis stand up and restore her cap. "I'm going to get us some food. You can use the shower, but if you haven't noticed it's ungodly hot in here. They burn off the grease at night, so the smell and temperature only get worse."

"Charming," he said, as he replaced her on the sofa, his feet crossed and settled on her coffee table and his arms behind his head. "I'm guessing the food tastes as bad as it smells?"

"Worse." Staring at him she had to admit, that even covered in dust and sweat, she didn't mind looking at him. "I'm going to get you different shoes and pants too. You're drawing too much attention."

"You're sticking me with this old shirt?" He complained.

"I'm not made of money, Jack."

With a sigh he reached into his back pocket, took out a black leather billfold and tossed several hundred dollars her way. "Get me something that looks good." Picking his feet up off the table he leaned in and pointed at her. "Get me something that says, never mind the Siren, I'm the goddamned hero."

* * *

The lights dimmed sound Flattown, leaving Janis obscured in a dark fog from dry air meeting steam from the kitchen below. She'd come out here for the breeze that sometimes winded between the buildings and offered relief. Sitting on a glass of cheap corn liquor, she scanned through Echo reports of bandit activity in the area. Pandora seemed strangely quiet tonight and it felt like an ill omen.

The door to her place opened and out stepped Jack, wearing the clothes she'd gotten him. A white button down shirt, with grey pants, brown sneakers and armor reinforced grey jacket and leather vest. He looked sharp enough to meld with his corporate lackeys on planet, but still loose enough not to stand out. Sitting down next to her he pulled on the collar of the shirt as if he would choke.

"If that's too tight the Digieditor should have fixed it," she said. "You're lucky I could find one here, it's pretty new tech."

"It's not that." He continued to fuss with his shirt. "It's never liked the feeling of a collar around my neck, I feel like I'm going to strangle to death in my clothes. I guess wearing that droopy shirt reminded me."

Heaving a giant sigh Janis stood and walked inside her apartment. In the back, inside a wardrobe where she'd hoped it would rot sat an answer. Grabbing the fabric in her hand she twisted the yellow orange fabric between her fingers. The same color as her hair, the color Jack had said looked like sunshine.

Behind her she could hear Jack enter the apartment and linger in the doorway. With her head down she tossed the shirt at him, the fabric landing in a wadded ball against his chest before falling to the floor. In confusion he scrambled to pick it up, unfolding the front to see the Hyperion logo.

"They wanted us to wear those while we escorted your people," she said. "One of your asshole bosses caught sight of my hair and thought we could be 'Code Name Orange'. Daze told them a Hyperion ship unloading on world would already put a target on our backs, and that bright orange shirts just help with aiming."

"You be swimming in this." He held it up and looked at her. "So you think I'm going to be a walking target in orange."

"Under your jacket, not really. Question is if you want to match some freak show Siren who let half your party die."

rubbing the fabric between his fists, Jack kept his eyes down as he spoke. "You're not a freak show. You're a marvel of nature."

Her back teeth clinched together and she shoved her way past him. "Spare me the speech, you're not a neon orange light bulb who can blow people up with a wave of her hand. I wish my biggest problem was being odd-eyed."

"You don't know anything about my problems." Jack growled these words at her with at viciousness that felt invigorating, if only because being pinned up after failing to save so many people had begun to wear at Janis.

"Oh look who has a spine. So some soft little Inner World boy had a Siren marched past him once and now he thinks he knows what it's like to have problems. Sorry Jack. Life on cushy space stations while the rest of us suffer must be hell."

Those calico eyes now glared at her through the darkness, gleaming slightly against the orange light her body had started giving off. The sight of him gave her pause. Beneath this man, under the insecurity and the awkward comments boiled a fire that could burn out of control.

The heat of his glare made Janis back up, until she remembered she could end him with the flip of her wrist, not the other way around. Still, in the interest of peace she decided to make nice. "Look I'm sorry. The last time I had a corporation take notice of me, things went badly. Being so close to someone from Hyperion has me on edge. You were supposed to be an easy escort, not a housemate."

Jack closed his eyes and leaned back. Murmuring something under his breath, he ran his fingers through his hair and came over to sit across from her sofa in an old wooden chair. "You're lucky you're too pretty to throttle."

a curt laugh escaped before she could stop herself, causing his eyes to narrow again. "I guess I'm okay for a night light."

"I need to be more confident, and you need to learn to take a compliment."

"Touché." hoping to further diffuse things she sat down on her sofa and looked at him. "I think you'll look good in that color."

"You do."

Crossing her legs and itching her face, Janis avoided eye contact. "You say that, but I'm covered in these word marks that glow sometimes and I have these scars from where they tried to study them."

She didn't think he could simmer in a quieter way, but now she found herself praying for his awkward words and corny jokes.

"Why don't you tell me about the Siren you met before."

The way his fingers increased their tugging on the Shirt fabric made her nervous and she hoped he'd take the chance to cool down. Finally he said, "She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Green and glowing, she picked me up and saved me from my grandmother, before disappearing before I could thank her."

Janis fought for a good response. "where were your parents?" More a whisper than a question.

He'd heard her. "My dad died when I was young and my mom left me with her mother. If I ever see her again my fist will give her a kiss on the cheap in thanks."

"Having kids doesn't mean you'll be a good parent."

Jack leaned back and relaxed. "If I'm ever a father I won't make these mistakes. I'll keep my children safe from bandits and family that doesn't care. They will have every opportunity I didn't."

"They will get to choose their future and not have to fight for love and safety." Now he smiled at her and she felt grateful to see it.

"I like this shirt," He said." Tassiter must not have had to sign off on it, he hates anything that isn't dark or bloody. Orange is such a cheery color."

"I never thought about it." She waved her hand for effect, but he didn't seem to appreciate how dismissive she was.

"You really think you're weird looking, don't you?"

Rather than answer, Janis stood up and started moving towards her room. "Good night Jack."

"I'm going to prove you wrong, sunshine!"

"Sleep well," she called out.

"Have faith in ole'Jacky, I'm going to prove I'm right."

Janis pushed her hair out of her eyes and closed them for a second. For a moment she could feel the worn spot in her arm that ached from years of IV'S, and she opened her eyes with tears in them. Lab experiments and a blitzes tests came rushing back.

"We'll never be like everyone else," The voice of her mother said in her memory, "but we can help the powerful shape humanity."

Something about the man sleeping on her sofa made her feel trapped for the first time since she'd fled Atlas. Did he mean what he said or did he have an altering motive? Maybe Daze had sold her out to Hyperion and she'd been paired with Jack so he could observe her.

A thousand more paranoid thoughts ran through her mind as she tried to sleep. Tomorrow she'd see the truth. Tomorrow he'd still be there, ready to meet up with Daze and Simone at a space station so they could receive alternative orders.

Only the next day when Janis woke up, Jack was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
